a proposal? a song
by TomBydand
Summary: conner finally decided to propose to abby, nervouse he asks for beckers help. silly romantic randomness ensues.  conner/abby, becker/jess love, conner/becker friendship. valentines day oneshot songfic!


**so i noticed a few proposal fic's appearing. and then i heard the song "marry me a little" from company. it lead to this rather random and fluffy bit of sillyness. on a tangent, rupert young (jenny lewis' old fiancee) is curently in company and sings this song. anyway. i dont own primeval or company. italics are singing. conner/abby with sidekick becker/jess hints of a snarky lester and a teasing matt lol this s a valentines one shot. **

Conner was nervous, Becker wasn't helping he had a slight smile on his face but looked calm as ever which just made Conner even more annoyed and nervous. "So" he said to his friend. Becker looked at him a brief look of trepidation crossing his features. "So we're really doing this?" he continued. Becker nodded. "They deserve to know. They deserve it. And well the only way we can do that is to" Becker gulped Conner rubbed his gloved hands together, nodded "well ok then let's do this."

They walked into the command centre which was deserted apart from jess and Abby. Abby looked round and saw Conner, a nervous Conner. She went to ash him what was up before she was stopped by him yelling far to loud "marry me!" followed by "a little?" she was about to answer when Conner started singing. "_Marry me a little, Love me just enough. Cry, but not too often, Play, but not too rough__._" he walked down into the main area and continued. "_Keep a tender distance so we'll both be free. That's the way it ought to be._" Becker then sang. "_He's ready_"

Conner sang again "_Marry me a little, Do it with a will. Make a few demands I'm able to fulfil. Want me more than others, not exclusively. That's the way it ought to be.  
I'm ready! I'm ready now!_" he had walked over to stand in front of Abby, Becker was standing in front of jess he looked her in the eye and sang the next verse "_You can be my best friend, I can be your right arm. We'll go through a fight or two- No harm, no harm.  
We'll look not too deep, we'll go not too far. We won't have to give up a thing, we'll stay who we are. Right?_" jess smiled getting his meaning, she nodded. "_Okay, then. I'm ready! I'm ready now!_" she giggled.

Abby smiled as Conner continued his serenade "_Marry me a little, Love me just enough.  
Warm and sweet and easy, Just the simple stuff. Keep a tender distance so we'll both be free. That's the way it ought to be_." Abby whispered "I'm ready" Conner's smile widened "_Marry me a little, Body, heart, and soul. Passionate as hell, But always in control.  
Want me first and foremost, Keep me company. That's the way it ought to be.  
I'm ready! I'm ready now_" Abby nodded and kissed Conner gently on the cheek. Sensing that Conner had finished singing she looked across at Becker as he finished the song.

Becker knelt in front of Jess, and looked into her eyes _"Oh, how gently we'll talk, Oh, how softly we'll tread. All the stings, the ugly things we'll keep unsaid."_ She nodded knowing he was referring to his guilt over loosing friends and team mates, talking about the lain he still held over loosing Sarah. _"We'll build a cocoon, of love and respect. You promise whatever you like, I'll never collect. Right?"_ she laughed and smiled before nodding._  
"Okay, then. I'm ready. I'm ready now_." Realising the song was over both the women went to answer the men. Abby with her response to the proposal and jess with her response to Becker finally asking her to be his girlfriend his partner. Btu before either could say a thing a voice broke the silence, Matt's voice. "Oh for god sake Abby say yes or I'll marry him" the team leader had a lopsided grin on his face and it only grew when he saw the mildly horrified look on Conner's face.

The combination of the two caused Abby to burst out into fits of giggles before looking across at matt and deadpanning "hey you stay away from my fiancée or I'll set the mammoth on you" she turned to Conner. "Yes I'll marry you, but I'm keeping my name" Becker was looking at jess. She was looking unsure. He could tell she was wondering whether he had asked her to be in a relation ship because he felt he had to or because he really was ready. "I'm ready jess. I am" he reassured her. The tender moment was broken by Lester walking in and saying "oh for god sake yes she will go out with you, she probably already knows what your kids will be called." It would have sounded unkind if not for the twinkle in his eyes and almost smile. "Hillary for a boy, Frankie for a girl" she said with out hesitation. This made Becker laugh. "that's good to know for future reference" Lester rolled his eyes "surely there's a dinosaur or psychopath we need to be chasing, instead of singing show tunes and being mushy?" matt muttered "several probably" jess returned to her work and they all started getting on with their day jess then said with out looking up from the computer "hey guys I didn't know you could sing?" Conner and Becker turned from the door they were about to leave through "we can't Emily taught us" and then they were gone the last thing any one saw before the door closed was Conner going for a high five and Becker reluctantly going along with it.

**? well? what did you think? i almost did a female companion one shot which was abby and jess singing "i think i want to marry you" or what ever that bruno mars songis called. but i couldn't make it work. i apologuise for any spelling or gramma mistakes that escaped my notice.**


End file.
